


What's Up Buttercup?

by Death_with_Benefits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, College life dude, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Idek what to tag with this one, OC's fight me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Probably some alcohol and tobacco, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can reset, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Resets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_with_Benefits/pseuds/Death_with_Benefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years since monsterkind returned to the surface, and your life has not changed one bit. Well, not until you move to the Town of Ebott, that is. After passing out during your first day at college, you soon discover you that your DETERMINATION is more significant than you first thought, leaving you with the power to reset the timeline.  How will you ACT with this power? Will you try to continue with your life like before, or will you take advantage of those SAVE POINTS? Will you FIGHT? Will you SPARE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up Buttercup?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was _meant_ to upload a chapter to my other fic like, many days ago? But then I got this super awesome idea that would not. leave. me. alone. So here it is.
> 
> Watch as I crash and burn as I try to maintain two stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this train wreck.

Your life has never been exceptionally exciting or unusual. You’re not some big shot celebrity with a music career, or some famous astronaut who has landed on the moon. You were never top of the class, and you never won any awards when it came to the awards ceremony at the end of high school. You’re not incredibly rich, or super popular. You don’t have a dark or tragic childhood, and you haven’t experienced a traumatic event that turned your life upside down. You have parents who are a little busy with work, but love you dearly, and an older sister who’s cool as heck and has an awesome boyfriend who you look up to. Your life is pretty much the definition of ‘normal’.

But that didn’t mean it was boring or dull. It’s been pretty exciting recently. You moved halfway across the country, away from your parents, to live with your sister in a place called the ‘Town of Ebott’ in the beginning of the summer. Once your initial anxiety of being so far away from your parents was gone, you soon realised it was a good idea. It’s peaceful there, and a great place to explore with Mt. Ebott being on one side of the town, and the seaside being on the other. The people there are friendly as well, even if most of the locals are a little odd.

You’re also starting college. You had been stuck for ages trying to decide on a college to apply for, and once you voiced your problem to your sister, she immediately recommended New Home College to you. It had opened only three or so years ago, along with New Home Primary and Secondary schools. Once you had looked over the college’s website and long list of courses, you knew it was the perfect place. What’s even more interesting is that the lady who had opened all three educational buildings had once been a queen!

However, neither topped what happened five years ago at Mt. Ebott. You had remembered a few days prior, a child had gone missing around the large mountain, and after three days of searching, they were about ready to call the search off. That was until some kind of magical barrier fell, and a whole new species known as ‘monsters’ returned to the surface with the aid of the missing child. As it turned out, they had fallen down underneath Mt. Ebott to a place called ‘Underground’, and they befriended every monster along the way until they reached the King of Monsters. No one knows what truly happened underground, but the human child had saved them. They were free.

That didn’t mean their battle was over. Humans weren’t exactly eager to start sharing their land and rights to the new race. While their uncertainty of whether monsters were a threat or not was justified, their actions caused by fear and hatred of new things was not. As the king fought the legal system for rights for his people, there were humans who took advantage of their desperate situation and lashed out in hopes of forcing monsters back underground. They tried to make a home for themselves in the once small, forgotten town now known as Ebott, but were constantly harassed. The anti-monster group probably would have succeeded if it weren’t for both the legal system finally awarding monsters the rights they deserve, and another organisation created for the protection of monsters coming to their aid. It took two years too long, but the dust finally settled and the new race was finally deemed part of society. There are still a large number of problems, and the rulers of monsterkind are still battling for rights equal to humans as well as the on-going racism, but it’s a start.

You had wondered how your life would change now there was a new race on the scene. But it didn’t. You were still going to school like usual. You were still meeting up with friends like usual. You still goofed around with your sister like usual. The only real change was a cool new show presented by a robot monster called ‘Mettaton’ that had aired. Man, do you still love that show.

And here you are now, back in the present, attending your first day of college. The sudden ringing of a bell causes you to blink out of your thoughts, and you quickly realise that you’ve been staring off at Mt. Ebott for quite some time. As pretty as the view is, you can’t sit at the bench you’ve been eating your lunch at forever. You pull out your phone to check the time, and groan when you find out your next class starts in five minutes. As you discard the rubbish left from your lunch in one of the bins dotted around, you notice the high school students swarming out of the buildings opposite the college. So that explains the bell. It must be lunchtime for them.

Both the college and the secondary school are practically built right next to each other because of how small the town used to be. You still find it weird to be sharing campus with an army of (younger) teenagers, but it’s something you’re just gonna have to get used to. Just as you shoulder your bag to start the very brisk walk to class, you hear a loud commotion coming from the horde of navy blue uniforms. You stop in your tracks to watch, wondering what all the fuss is about until you see a bunch of monster teens chatting and laughing with a human teenager.

Frisk – the human who liberated monsterkind from the Underground. You only recognise them now because of their mother Toriel, head teacher of both the primary and secondary schools. Like you’d expect, they’re pretty popular with the monster kids, but not so much with the humans for some reason. You see them around town sometimes when you’re out shopping or exploring, but that’s really all you know about them. Despite being thirteen, they still look little kid. Probably something to do with their height.

Now realising that you’re going to be late, you turn to leg it to class, only to bump into one of the students now swarming you. Shit. You hastily apologise to the Snowdrake monster before weaving your way through the mob, passing Frisk as you try to navigate for a better path. You glance at them, making eye-contact for split second before you feel a horrible pain shoot through your head. Your vision swims as the pain becomes almost unbearable, and you groan as you collapse to your knees, cradling you head in your hands. There are too many concerned-sounding voices around you, making you feel crowded and nauseous, and the pain _really_ isn’t helping. The last thing you hear is a woman’s voice cutting through the rest as you black out.

\-------------------------------------

You have the mother of all migraines when you wake up. You wince when you manage to open your eyes, your sight sensitive to the white light of wherever the hell you are. You let out a weak whimper and turn, curling up into the covers of the bed you’ve been passed out on. You assume you’re in the college’s medical room, or even a hospital room if people were worried enough. You hear the sound of a curtain being drawn, but you don’t bother raising your face from the sterile-smelling pillow.

“Ah, I see you are awake. How are you feeling, my child?” Wait…you know that voice.

You look up in surprise to see the ex-queen of the monsters standing by your bed with a kind smile. You take a moment to gaze in awe at the goat monster. You’ve never really seen her up close before, only from the other side of the street, or in a classroom when she teaches. You never thought she’d be speaking directly to _you_. She’s possibly the most beautiful monster you’ve ever met. Not in the sexual way, but in the way that she makes you feel warm and safe and important…like a mother.

“M-miss Toriel?” you ask uncertainly.

Her smile brightens. “Yes, that is my name.”

“I, uh…w-where am I?” you stutter lamely.

“You are in one of the school’s medical rooms,” she informs you as she sits down on a chair close to your bed. Damn, even when sitting down she nearly rivals your height. “You collapsed and passed out on campus right before your class. Do you remember what happened?”

You frown as you try to recollect your memories. You had gotten caught in the swarm of high school students, and made eye-contact with Frisk. You remember the stabbing pain in your head, but everything after that is a blank. You relay this information to Toriel who looks just as concerned as you feel.

“Hmm, I hope this is nothing serious,” she muses before looking at you. “You were not the only one to fall unconscious. Frisk also collapsed, and according to their classmates, at the same time as you did.”

Hold on…what? You give Toriel a look of bewilderment. “So, was it a magic thing or something?” You know you’ve said the wrong thing when the goat monster gives you a stern expression. “N-no, I don’t mean that in that way! I just…the way you said it…”

“No, no I know what you mean,” she says calmly, cutting you off. “I apologise. I know how hard it is for humans to understand magic. I forget that not everyone is like Frisk. As for whether magic caused this, I do not know. I do not think it’s anything serious, as you have both woken up without harm.”

“Besides this killer headache,” you mutter sourly, rubbing your forehead.

You freeze when Toriel places a paw against your head. Her fur is warm to the touch, and instantly relaxes you before you catch a glimpse of what looks like green wisps. Your headache immediately begins to ebb away as you feel a warm, comforting pulse wash over you. You lean into the touch, closing your eyes as you let Toriel’s magic heal roll over your being. Soon enough the wisps fade away and you have to stop yourself from falling forward when the warm paw is pulled away. You blink blearily at the white face smiling brightly at you.

“As well as teaching, I’m also adept at healing magic. How do you feel?”

“Better,” you reply, still a little dazed. “That’s amazing. I’m so jealous.”

“It’s a useful skill to have, but I’d rather not have to use it.”

You hum in agreement. “What time is it?”

“About four in the afternoon,” Toriel replies before adding, “college classes will end soon. Why don’t you go home for now and rest? Rest tomorrow if need be.”

You shake your head. “Nah, I’ll be okay. Thanks again, miss Toriel.”

“Anytime, and do take care of yourself. I’ve told Frisk the same.”

That’s when it dawns on you. “Is Frisk okay?”

Toriel looks at you in surprise before smiling warmly. “Yes, Frisk is fine. They’ll be happy to know you asked for them. They were pretty worried about you as well.”

“I…you’re welcome?” You scratch your head, feeling a little bashful. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand up before grabbing your bag. “Welp, I’m gonna head off. Thanks for healing my headache and stuff. See you tomorrow.”

The goat monster stands as well as you walk over to the open curtain that encircles your bed. “No need to thank me, it’s no trouble. Just take care of yourself, and if you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to inform me or one of the other teachers.”

You nod and give her a little wave before exiting the room. You glance back to see if she’s following you, but she makes her way over to the main desk instead, probably to report down what happened. You close the door and turn to walk down the corridor, only to stop in your tracks when you see a strange light in the middle of the hall. You stare as the strange, star-like object flickers and shifts brightly, hovering a few feet above the hall. You look back for any sign of Toriel, but she’s still in the medical room. You’re heart begins to pound with apprehension and excitement – is this a magic thing? You have the strangest urge to walk over and touch it. Like, it’s really weird. You barely have any control over your body as your feet carry you over to the odd star, your hand reaching out, fingertips barely millimetres away from brushing the shifting points.

“Oh, are you still here, my child?” Toriel asks out of nowhere.

You jump and squeak – _squeak_ – when you hear her voice. You quickly pull your hand back and give her a nervous smile.

“Y-yeah, sorry, I was just…uh…” You glance back at the star thing. “I just got lost in my thoughts is all.”

Toriel raises a furry eyebrow at you but says nothing. She doesn’t even react to the bright star floating behind you. Maybe she doesn’t even see it, or maybe she does and it’s just something normal to her.

Not wanting to worry her anymore, you bid farewell again and turn away. You speed walk past the strange light, refusing to look at it at all until you’re down the corridor and out of the building. You clutch your chest as you walk away from the main high school building, trying to calm your frantic heart. You still feel odd.

It’s strange. It fills you with a sense of **determination**.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to think the question, "what's up buttercup?" was cute.
> 
> But now whenever I think about buttercups, I think about Asriel and Chara and Flowey and death.
> 
> I no longer think that question is cute. Which is fitting, tibia honest.


End file.
